


【食物语】众食魂[我们与少主的处处吻（一）]

by ENOCH13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENOCH13/pseuds/ENOCH13
Summary: 原梗来自22 Kiss Title，食魂在不同情境下对少主身体各部位的亲吻妄想彩蛋，部分食魂可能存在[哔]暗示，依旧是我流男少主的场合，存在大量OOC，提前祝姐妹们圣诞快乐
Relationships: 众食魂/男少主
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	【食物语】众食魂[我们与少主的处处吻（一）]

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗来自22 Kiss Title，食魂在不同情境下对少主身体各部位的亲吻妄想彩蛋，部分食魂可能存在[哔]暗示，依旧是我流男少主的场合，存在大量OOC，提前祝姐妹们圣诞快乐

发（思慕）——佛跳墙

一切以笑眯眯说着“蝴蝶把福公的头发弄乱了。”的少主推着自己从人声嘈杂的餐厅离开，一路回到房间里作为开始。

心知肚明是对方惯用的劝他休息的小伎俩，与吃醋无关，只是单纯忧心劳累，不知为什么却丝毫没有被体恤的快乐，遂动起多余的心思径自拉住准备转身离去的人的袖口，将拙劣的谎言进行下去。

“既然乱了就劳烦美人为我梳理吧。”

即便知道是自己扯谎也认认真真接过木梳替他打理根本没有一丝凌乱的头发，结束后少主的手搭在肩上，从镜子里看去是他一直期待的、相敬如宾的模样。

“啊，白先生还要我过去。”他把打碎念想的人按在自己坐过的位置，俯下身轻而易举地弄乱那一头并不算长的发丝。“美人，仪容不整去见客，可是很失礼的。”

依然没有多说什么的少主迎着他的视线郑重其事地开口，“那拜托福公了。”

求得一时相处的他在浓密的黑色中寻到一丝银白，模糊的念头一闪而过，他将它拔下，满怀歉意地用指尖抵住发疼的头皮揉了揉，接着温柔低头落上一吻。“美人，弄疼你了吧？”

唯一会扰乱心绪的蝴蝶还是去赴了开水白菜的约，他抬手拔下一根头发与方才紧紧捏住的白发相连，将唇贴在上方。

“这样我们也算结发了。”

及尔偕老，我等得起。

耳（诱惑）——开水白菜 

“你来晚了。”看得出是一路小跑着过来的人连气都没喘匀，倒还记得抚平被风吹起的头发。他将手中的书放回书架，无情地指出对方迟到的事实。

“哈……对不、对不起，哈——”奔跑过程中呛了几口风的少主抚着胸口、鼻尖发红、道歉的声音还带着细微的喘，他扶了扶镜框，示意人靠近些。“你是故意诱惑我的吗？”

“？”头摇得像把功率开到最高的电风扇，露出迷惑表情的人被他转过去面向书架。“帮我把《第二十二条军规》拿下来。”

其实只是随意在顶层扫到的一本，而且他早已看过，但少主不会知道。算不上高的人正背对着他努力踮脚，他向前，将手臂撑在对方身侧。

“白先生？”大概是低头喷洒在耳尖的呼吸太炽热，忍不住缩了缩脖子的少主小声叫着他的名字。“嗯？”他朝渐渐攀上粉色的耳尖吹气，在被困住的人身体发抖前用唇瓣浅浅摩挲耳廓。“书找到了吗？”

用腿顶住身体发软的少主，空出的手覆住对方颤抖拂过书脊的手，他浅浅吻温度攀高的耳垂，将二人交叠的手落在正确的那一本。

“要是世上只有我们两个人多么好——”

“我一定要把你欺负得哭不出来。”

眼睑（憧憬）——绍兴醉鸡

醒过来的时候身上盖着有好闻洗涤剂味道的毯子，过于熟悉熨帖的香气让他有了放松片刻也没关系的松懈感。

说起来有些不好意思，落着字迹的衣服经常被念叨着“手机备忘录请务必考虑一下”的少主拿去清洗，所以在对方身上也能闻到同样的气味，不由得会产生是只属于二人的共同点的小幸福，导致他尽管已经可以熟练使用手机也会故技重施。

回过神时才发现少主跟着歪在肩膀上，含糊嘟囔着一些准备在餐厅上新的菜名，忙碌于整个空桑运转的人此时此刻流露出的疲态化作投入酒坛的花瓣，使得心头柔软又酥痒，他小心伸手将对方滑落的发丝别到耳后，鬼使神差地用指尖描摹五官轮廓。他们不缺少离得很近的机会，而他偶尔还是会觉得遥远。

“唔。”眼皮抖动，与睡意搏斗的少主迷迷糊糊地抗议。“让我……再睡一会儿。”

“好。”铺开毯子把他们二人包裹在一起，他纵容心底的眷恋，将唇印上不安分的眼睑。“我在这里，想睡多久，都没关系。”

喉（欲求）——太白鸭

早上翻窗想去闭门谢客的酒馆讨碗酒喝，结果意外看到了碍眼的画面，他与绍兴醉鸡对上视线，故意叫醒了像只毛茸茸的小动物一样靠在食魂怀里的少主。

用今夜月色正好的理由发出邀请，几乎都是百发百中。吃准了只要提出请求，对方基本不会拒绝。

是该说太相信他的为人或是别的什么？他看向坐在树上快乐晃荡着小腿，哼着不知名歌谣的少主，发觉还是眼前的明月最动人。

被严令禁酒的人把盛有乌梅汤的瓷壶挂在枝头，不曾察觉他的视线以穹顶圆月为幕布灵活地比着手影。“太白你看，月兔！”

“小友——”他不动声色地拉进二人的距离，或许是醉意朦胧给了他可以更加肆意妄为的力量，他将面露诧异的人压倒，万幸所选的树枝足够粗壮可以承受两名成年男性叠加在一起的重量。“我还有一个请求。”

“？”视野转换，眼前只剩下大簇盛开的繁花与侠客在夜色中依然发亮的金色眼瞳，被食魂身上清冽的酒香包围的少主还没有来得及开口，耳边紧接着落了一句意味不明的“碍事”。

将衣领解开，手指擒着颈间，一寸寸、一点点抚摸过皮肤。牙齿咬住咽喉，他用舌尖感受温热皮肤下骤然加快的脉搏。

在羞耻的哽咽从似是呆了的少主唇角溢出的前一秒，他捏住对方的下颌，将酒壶中的酒液悉数灌入口中。

“长夜漫漫，小友不妨再多陪我一段时间。”

掌（恳愿）——鹄羹

他缺席了少主的成长，却成为对方身上的伤痛越来越多的见证者。

如果，那次死亡也算的话。

每一次负伤，他都温柔安慰着故意向他撒娇以转移注意力的少主，看着以前会大声叫痛的人对疼痛的感觉越来越迟钝，他的心跟着沉沉下坠。

对失去的恐惧让他屡屡陷入噩梦。

梦醒时分，来自太阳穴的刺痛阻止他挣扎着下床，温暖的手握紧他，他听到安然无恙的人明显松了一口气的声音。“你没事真是太好了。”

把被突如其来的伤寒击倒的他摁回被子里，年轻的少主端着一看就知道出自饺子之手的汤药，学他平时的模样，舀起吹凉后才送到嘴边。

“鹄羹乖乖，把嘴张开。”

他忍不住笑，无比配合地让人一勺一勺将味道诡异的汤药送到嘴里，结束喂药的少主把碗放到一边，献宝一样取出松子糖。“请吧。”

糖块的味道冲淡了药味的苦，他拉住询问还有什么需要的人的袖子，对方却将整只手塞了过来。“我在这里。”

他不会失去他。

也许是病痛让意志跟着一并软弱，他用嘴唇寻找掌心真实的温度，用额头抵上生命的纹路。

“我会永远陪伴你。”

今生今世，

永生永世。

腿（支配）——锅包肉

空桑管家团，四个魂里三个少主厨，全程保持理智与冷静在线的，唯独他郭保友。

“不，我觉得你个人认知有问题啊……”被绑在椅子上的少主不畏强权勇于吐槽，但仍遮掩不了自己如怂鹌鹑一样瑟瑟发抖的事实。

他总是被畏惧的一方，跪在对方腿间的管家不急不慢地撑开试图合拢的腿。“换作其他三人，在知道您负伤后都会急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，我更在意的，则是您长不长记性。”

只不过是去参加厨艺大赛被输人输阵的对手偷袭敲了一闷棍，头铁异常的少主在他面前毫无把偷袭者电成非洲友人的张扬得意，身体抖动频率已调成手机振动模式。“我、我以牙还牙了——”

“哦，您觉得这是主要错误？”手指勾住腰封前的带子，另一只手按住肌肉紧绷的地方，他隔着布料亲吻对方的大腿内侧。

管家的语气认真，做的事却极尽出格，年轻的少主即便见过类似的阵仗，仍免不了结结巴巴地回应。“还、还有吗？”

带子悄然滑落，手指向下不轻不重地揉捏可以获得加重的喘息，他避而不答去问明知故问的问题。“您在发抖，就这么害怕吗？”

比起害怕，可能发热的位置与翻腾的心跳更加不妙，年轻的少主继续服软，慌张寻找正确答案。“我、我保证下次连让人伤害我的机会都不给。”

“好孩子。”他的教育不会出错，给出适当的奖励也是其中一环。“让您舒服是管家的职责，请允许我为您服务。”

惊诧的反抗变为低低的喘，年轻的少主无法说不，能做的唯有任由管家的舌尖在银白布料上渲染濡湿的水痕。

在容易害羞的人试图用手挡住双眼的前一秒捉住手腕，他低声笑了起来。“怎么样，需要我继续吗？


End file.
